Himura Fujimoto
Himura Fujimoto is a main character in PriPara: Magical Fashion and an 8th grader at Oshare Light Academy. She is a lovely-type idol and her preferred brand is Cute Angel. She currently works in a unit with Hanari Morino and Himawari Natsuki called Triple H. Appearance In her normal form, Himura has round brown eyes and short wisteria hair. In her PriPara form, Himura's hair becomes longer and stops past her back; it changes to blue-purple with her front bangs stopping at her eyebrows and her side bangs stopping at her shoulders. Personality Himura appears to be antisocial, unfriendly, and hard to approach at first, but she is actually reserved with an outgoing and approachable side. She is an introvert who prefers to be by herself or with her friends. She is rather passive as she tends to stutter and pause over her words frequently. She is autistic and does stimming behaviors such as flapping her hands and moving her fingers in front of her eyes often. She tries to "restrain" herself, but she ends up changing her mind about it. Himura has a fantasy-like air to her. She has a mischievous, playful side as she pulls "pranks" on others. Himura becomes less reserved and more open to others when she is befriended. She likes to make others happy and worries about others if they are unhappy. Himura can be gung-ho over things that she enjoys. Himura tends to bottle up her emotions and has outbursts due to this. In general, she is a playful, friendly, and warm-hearted person. Outside of PriPara Outside of PriPara, Himura tends to be reserved and withdrawn. She prefers to be distant and is uncomfortable being around lots of people unless there are her family, friends, or fans. She has an emotionless-looking expression on her face most of the time, which she calls her "normal face". Due to her avoiding large groups of people, she comes off as unfriendly and hard to approach. However, if she is approached the right way, she reveals her friendlier and more considerate side. Himura can be seen skipping and singing in a happy, carefree manner; she does this with Hanari sometimes. Inside of PriPara Inside of PriPara, Himura is less reserved and withdrawn. She is more comfortable around large groups of people. She is still a little reserved, but not as much as she is when she is not in PriPara. Her dream-like and fantasy-like aura gives her a moe appeal. Himura has a friendly, soft, and positive nature. Relationships *'Coco:' Himura's manager. *'Hanari Morino:' Himura's partner and best friend. She is Hanari's first friend in Oshare Light Academy. The bond between the two is so strong that their relationship seems to transcend and go beyond the point of friendship and borders on a sisterly relationship or even closer than that. Himura nicknames Hanari "Ri-chan". *'Himawari Natsuki:' Himura's partner and best friend. Himawari helps Himura if the latter is worrying about Hanari. The two have a strong bond. Himura nicknames Himawari "Himawarin". *'Kuroko Yamihane:' Himura's senpai. *'Shiroba Hikarida:' Himura's senpai. *'Haiirone Kageno:' Himura's senpai. *'Amada Matsuoka:' Himura's self-proclaimed rival. *'Mother:' WIP *'Father:' WIP Songs *Idol Strength♥Lesson GO! *Dreamy Fantasy *Make it! *Our Colors *Sweet Happiness Coords *Purple Sporty Coord - Her casual coord in the PriPara world until Episode 14. *Purple Cute Angel Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord from Episode 1 - Episode 13 *Dreamy Cute Angel Cyalume Coord - Her typical Cyalume Change coord from Episode 13 - Episode ??? *Precious Triple H Cyalume Coord - Her Triple H unit Cyalume Coord *Mystic Princess Coord *Romantic Blossom Princess Coord *Dream Carnival Princess Coord *Candy Fantasy Coord *Cutesy Bear Coord *Tasty Sweets Parade Coord *Purple Cloudy Coord *Purple Baked Sweets Coord *Triple H Purple Fluffy Coord *Masked Purple Coord History Past Himura was born to a family of former and current idols. Himura's mother was a former idol who used to go to Oshare Light Academy when she was younger. Himura's father also went Oshare Light Academy when he was younger. Himura wanted to go to Oshare Light Academy and her parents also wanted her to go. However, due to her being an autistic child and a disabled child, she was not allowed to attend. The reason why the school did not accept disabled children at the time was because there was no program that helped them get the assistance that they needed, there were no mascots who could handle managing disabled children, and due to multiple instances of disabled children being bullied and harassed at the school by both students and staff. Himura was really saddened by this, so her parents got together with Sakumotsu (who is Hanari's mother), parents of disabled children, disabled children advocates, and other like-minded people to create a program for disabled children so they could attend Oshare Light Academy and get the assistance they needed. Present Himura enjoys being at Oshare Light Academy and going to PriPara. She enjoys preforming. Most people call her Himuracchi. Making Drama Solo Stage *Good Dreams For You *Everyone's Dreams *Happy Cloudy Cloudy Fun Park *Sweet Candy Surprise For You! *Lovely Dream, Good Night Unit *Happy Cloudy Cloudy Fun Park *Sweet Candy Surprise For You! *Triple Color Palette Quotes WIP Gallery File:Himura's_Normal_Self.png|Himura's normal self File:Himura's_PriPara_Self.png|Himura's PriPara self Etymology WIP Trivia *Himura's favorite pajamas to wear are the ones with the rabbit print on them. *She is very good at detecting when Hanari is about to go into Obstinate Mode and is one of the few people that can easily snap her out of it and help her calm down. *Her charm points are her eyes and her dream-like and fantasy-like aura. *Himura's Cyalume Change Aura consists of multicolored swirly clouds. *She likes many foods, but her favorite foods are omurice and daifuku. *Her least favorite foods are fish and natto. *Himura's favorite color is purple. *She likes to feed Hanari daifuku. *She is the second main character and character overall to be autistic. *Himura's favorite idol is Laala Manaka while her favorite idol groups are Saints, Triangle, and Nonsugar. **She likes Saints more than Triangle and Nonsugar, but likes Nonsugar more than Triangle. *Himura refers to herself using "watashi" out of PriPara when being formal; she also refers to herself using "atashi" in PriPara, with her friends, and when being informal. *She has the MagiPri Voice. *Himura likes to play the game Cosmo's Cosmic Coord Match on her MagiPri Pass. *Himura's birthday is June 16 and her zodiac is Gemini. Category:Lovely Idol Category:Idols Category:14 Category:Shy Category:User:Cure Wonder Category:Hair Color: Purple Category:Eye color: Brown Category:Characters Category:PriPara: Magical Fashion Category:Fair Skin Category:Cute Idol Category:Characters with disabilities